CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA
|nombre-ja_latino = Chara Hetchara |nombre-español = Chala, no hay problema |autor = Yukinōjo Mori (letra) Chiho Kiyōka (composición) Kenji Yamamoto (arreglos) Hironobu Kageyama (interpretación) |autorES = Jordi Cubino Bermejo (adaptación e interpretación) |autorHA = Loretta Santini (dirección y adaptación) Ricardo Silva (interpretación) |shows = Dragon Ball Z |audio = }} |Chara Hetchara|Chala, no hay problema}} es el primer tema de apertura de Dragon Ball Z. Fue compuesto por Chiho Kiyo'oka, escrito por Yukinojo Mori, con arreglos por Kenji Yamamoto e interpretado por Hironobu Kageyama. Es utilizado durante los episodios del 1 al 199. Existen tres versiones con cambios en los detalles del vídeo. La versión al español de España fue adaptada, autodirigida e interpretada por Jordi Cubino Bermejo. La versión al español latinoamericano fue dirigida y adaptada por Loretta Santini, e interpretada por Ricardo Silva. Letras Traducción al español A través de estas nubes brillantes vuelo lejos (vuelo lejos). Un panorama se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. De un golpe puedo destruir la Tierra si me enfada (me enfada) haciendo entrar a volcanes en erupción. Fundiendo el hielo de los glaciares, si encontrara un dinosaurio, le enseñaría de lo que soy capaz, como montar una esfera. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LALa frase, que deriva de chara hetchara, en español puede traducirse como 'calma, no hay problema, mantén la compostura'. No importa lo que suceda, nada me molestará. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Tan fuerte late mi corazón que ruge la Genki-dama... Sparking!Sparking se puede traducir tanto como 'chispeante' o 'estallido'. Buceando a través del cielo, como montaña rusa (montaña rusa) caigo en un paraíso del pánico. Veo el paisaje dándose vuelta y soy feliz (feliz), pues las montañas lucen como traseros. No es momento de andar con preocupaciones, porque una "¡sorpresa!" se esconde en algún lugar, y quiero encontrarla. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Con una mente en blanco se hace más fácil soñar. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Dando mi ultrasonrisa Z, hasta el día de hoy es ai, yaiyai, yaiyai.Ai puede traducirse como onomatopeya de 'color' o 'tinte índigo', mientras que yaiyai puede funcionar tanto como onomatopeya de '¡ey!', como también de 'exigente' o 'intenso'. La expresión completa podría traducirse como 'hasta el día de hoy está lleno de color intenso, muy intenso'. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA No importa lo que suceda, nada me molestará. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Tan fuerte late mi corazón que ruge la Genki-dama... Sparking! Adaptación hispanoamericana El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor). Al volar, destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin. Con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul). Despierta furia un golpe de pronto en ti. Como si un volcán hiciera una erupción derrite un gran glaciar. Podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA No importa lo que suceda, siempre el ánimo mantendré. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Vibrante, mi corazón siente emoción. Haré una Genki-dama. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA No pienses nada, solo escucha, sueños hay en tu corazón. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA No importa lo que suceda, sonreiré el día de hoy... Adaptación española Volando, volando siempre arriba (siempre arriba). Na-na-ná, tú y yo lucharemos los dos. Volando, volando siempre arriba (siempre arriba). Na-na-ná, nunca a un amigo abandonaremos. Juntos podremos romper un iceberg. Unamos nuestras manos. Combatamos al mal que nos persigue. ¡Luz! ¡Fuego! ¡Destrucción! El mundo puede ser una ruina. No lo podemos permitir. ¡Luz! ¡Fuego! ¡Destrucción! A nuestros enemigos hay que vencer, luchando hasta el final. ¡Luz! ¡Fuego! ¡Destrucción! La paz en el universo ha de nacer. Hemos de hacer un mundo mejor. ¡Luz! ¡Fuego! ¡Destrucción! La fuerza de la verdad nunca morirá, no morirá, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... Japonés 光る　雲を突き抜け　Fly Away (Fly Away) からだじゅうに　広がるパノラマ 顔を　蹴られた地球が怒って (怒って) 火山を爆発させる 溶けた の中に 恐竜がいたら　玉乗り仕込みたいね CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA 何が起きても気分は へのへのカッパ CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA 胸がパチパチするほど 騒ぐ元気玉…Sparking! 空を　急降下　Jet Coaster (Coaster) 落ちてゆくよ　パニックの へ 景色　逆さになると愉快さ (愉快さ) 山さえ　お尻に見える 悩む時間はないよ 何処かに潜む「ビックリ！」に逢いたいから CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA 頭カラッポの方が 夢詰め込める CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA 笑顔ウルトラZで 今日もアイヤイヤイヤイヤイ CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA 何が起きても気分は へのへのカッパ CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA 胸がパチパチするほど 騒ぐ元気玉…Sparking! Japonés romanizado Hikaru　kumo o tsukinuke　''Fly Away'' (Fly Away) Karada-jū ni　hirogaru panorama Kao o　kerareta chikyū ga okotte (okotte) Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru Toketa kōri no naka ni Kyōryū ga itara　tamanori shikomitai ne CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-Heno-Kappa CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo Sawagu Genki-dama… Sparking! Sora o　kyūkōka　''Jet Coaster'' (Coaster) Ochite yuku yo　panikku no sono e Keshiki　sakasa ni naru to yukai sa (yukai sa) Yama sae　oshiri ni mieru Nayamu jikan wa nai yo Doko ka ni hisomu “bikkuri!” ni aitai kara’ CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Atama karappo no hō ga yume tsumekomeru CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Egao urutora Z'' de Kyō mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-Heno-Kappa CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo Sawagu Genki-dama… ''Sparking! Versión en inglés de Hironobu Kageyama Breaking through the shining cloud I'm gonna fly away (Fly away) Spreading through my body, feel the power through my soul Kicked in the face this earth is mad as a fire brigade (Fire brigade) Can't you feel it building up for her to blow If there ever was a dinosaur In a mound of icicles I would wanna train it to ride a ball CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA No matter if ever anything could happen, nothing can stop me now CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Oh, my heart just keep sparking up like a ball of flame Oh yes, it make me fired up, sparking I feel it freedom in the sky my roller coaster (Roller coaster) Coming down to panic, chaos that spread over the ground Take the scenic route down and upside down I'm like a melting star (Melting star) And the world seems faster as she's turning round There's no time for me to mope and cry I got to get started now adventures are so much the meaning of life CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Got so much space in my burning heart now I'll take it up with all the world CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Smiling away, away today, I'm ultra Z Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA No matter, if ever anything could happen, nothing can stop me now CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Oh, my heart just keep sparking up like a ball of flame Oh yes, it make me fired up, sparking! Versión en inglés de FLOW CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Keep shinin’ ultimate Z on everything It got me Ai yai yai yai yai… Sparking! Breakin’ out, sky without a limit gonna fly away (fly away) Everything beneath me I become a part of it all Big planet tired of me kickin’ it in the face (in the face) Hittin’ back with mad volcanic attitude Rad, if I found a dinosaur on ice Somewhere in the Arctic I’m sure I could teach him a trick or two CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Don’t matter things are all right I’m good to go Heno-Heno-Kappa CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Here, burnin’ Pachi-Pachi inside, you know A fire ball of energy… Sparking! Nose divin’ never need a ticket, roller coaster (coaster) Catch a taste of panic fall and then I do it again It’s somethin’, really really somethin’ when your up is down (up is down) And a mountain looks jus’ like a butt to you No time to worry, what I’m gonna do Just gimme a big surprise, the future is hidin’ it somewhere new CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA It’s true an empty head really ain’t so bad I can fill it up with dreams CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Keep shinin’ ultimate Z on everything It got me Ai yai yai yai yai... CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Don’t matter things are all right I’m good to go Heno-Heno-Kappa CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Here, burnin’ Pachi-Pachi inside, you know A fire ball of energy… Sparking! Versiones Versiones de la serie y películas La primera versión fue usada en Dragon Ball Z desde el episodio 1 hasta el 21; fue incluida también en la Película de Dragon Ball Z. La segunda versión es desde el episodio 22 hasta el 117, aquí le agregaron la escena donde Gohan corre por el lomo de Shen Long, luego vuela y es superado por todos los demás; fue incluida también en las películas: Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte del mundo, Dragon Ball Z: El Super Saiyan Son Goku y Dragon Ball Z: Los increíblemente más poderosos contra el más poderoso. Una tercera versión fue utilizada del episodio 118 al 199, en donde cambiaron algunas escenas para incluir a Trunks del Futuro Alternativo y Vegeta; también se usó de las películas Dragon Ball Z: ¡Choque! Guerreros de 10.000.000.000 de poder hasta Dragon Ball Z: ¡La galaxia está en peligro! Un guerrero superincreíble. Ninguna de las dos primeras versiones fue utilizada en Latinoamérica para la serie, siendo reemplazada por la tercera, excepto en las películas donde cada una tuvo su opening correspondiente. Por su parte, en España solo se emitió la segunda de las versiones de CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA en la serie, mientras que todas las películas (hasta la de "El Regreso de Broly", conocida en Latinoamérica como "El Regreso del Guerrero Legendario", que inició el opening "WE GOTTA POWER") tuvieron la tercera de las versiones. En la película Dragon Ball Z: La Superbatalla Decisiva por el Planeta Tierra mostraron secuencias de Gohan y Krilin buscando las Esferas del Dragón, pero manteniendo la música de siempre. Ver. 2005 En 2005 Kageyama fue llamado de nuevo para grabar una nueva versión de la canción con una composición completamente diferente, junto con otra regrabación de WE GOTTA POWER que también realizó. La nueva grabación iría a servir como el tema principal del lanzamiento japonés del videojuego Super Dragon Ball Z. Versión de La batalla de los dioses La banda japonesa Flow fue la encargada de cantar la canción para la primera película de Dragon Ball en 17 años, Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses, en versión extendida a forma de ending, el cual lanzaron en su single "Hero (Kibō no Uta)/CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA" con un tema de inserción en la película. La banda decidió no entregar los derechos de su música, así que las versiones en inglés que cantaron se usaron para todas las trasmisiones internacionales.No habrá versión latina de CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA de FLOW Versión de La resurrección de 'F' Para la secuela de La Batalla de los Dioses, Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de 'F', se lanzó una versión con arreglos musicales está vez cantada por el grupo japonés de mujeres Momoiro Clover Z, lanzado en su single "Z no Chikai", con un tema de inserto que tuvo la película. Versión de Dragon Ball Super Una versión remasterizada del instrumental de la canción llamada 'CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA (Tatakai no Hibi) '''es utilizada como tema de recapitulación en Dragon Ball Super (a excepción de los episodios de la Saga de Trunks del "Futuro"). Personajes * Son Goku * Son Gohan * Shen Long * Yamcha * Krilin * Tenshinhan * Chaoz * Dinosaurio * Piccolo * Bulma * Puar * Oolong * Kame-Sen'nin * Urigame Agregados en la segunda versión * Yajirobe * Vegeta (silueta roja) * Nappa (silueta roja) Agregados en la tercera versión * Dr. Gero * Vegeta * Mecha Freezer * Trunks del Futuro Alternativo Agregados en versión del OVA 2008 * Son Goten * Trunks * Karin * Kibito-shin * Kaio-shin Anciano * Chi-Chi * Androide Número 18 * Marron * Rey Gyuma * Panchy * Dr. Brief * Tama * Videl Transformaciones * Ōzaru ** (Son Gohan) Agregado en la tercera versión * Super Saiyan Base ** (Vegeta, Trunks del Futuro Alternativo y Son Goku) Agregados en versión del OVA 2008 * Estado Definitivo ** (Son Gohan) Técnicas * Dispersión de Bala * Sokidan * Ataque Espada Luminosa Objetos * Nube Kinton * Esferas del Dragón * Motocicleta * Cápsula de ataque * Espada de Gohan * Báculo Mágico Agregado en la tercera versión * Espada de Trunks del Futuro Lugares * Planeta Tierra ** Baldío Rotura ** Montañas Tsumisumbri Video center Curiosidades * Desde 1985 Hironobu Kageyama había sido contratado para ser la voz de varios ''openings de anime y cuando se le pidió que también fuera quien interprete éste se declaró gran fan de la franquicia, y quedó incrédulo de que fuera él quien interprete la canción que inicie la segunda parte de la gran saga de Dragon Ball. ** Kageyama afirmó varias veces que este fue su mejor trabajo, por la alegría que causaba en la gente cuando la interpretaba y que después de 25 años sigue causando la misma reacción. * En México hay dos versiones de la canción, que fue cuando Televisa había comprado la serie, la primera tenía la voz y la pista levemente fuera de sincronía, y la música más baja.Diferencia entre dos versiones de CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Según comentó Ricardo Silva, cuando la escuchó por primera vez en televisión, llamó a Intertrack (estudio de doblaje de Dragon Ball Z) y corrigieron la mezcla, esa sería la versión que todos conocen hoy en día. * En la serie de anime Lucky☆Star, el quinto ending es esta misma canción. Esto como homenaje a las series de antaño. Fue interpretada por la seiyū de la protagonista, incluso tiene versión full. Notas Referencias Véase también Temas de apertura ca:Llum, Foc, Destrucció en:Cha-La Head-Cha-La ja:CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA pl:CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Temas de inserto Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Z Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales Categoría:Canciones de películas Categoría:Canciones de videojuegos Categoría:Canciones de especiales y OVA